thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kermit
'Kermit the Frog '''is the main character in most Muppet productions, and a playable character in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale. Despite being a puppet, Kermit is able to move and talk without the help of any puppeteer. Because of that, Kermit is respected by several gangstas. How he became a meme Kermit, as a meme anyway, is another one of JrGamer27's creations. It all started when YouTube recommended to Jeff a video about censoring Sesame Street. Jeff noticed that Kermit looked derpy in that video, so he decided to search funny pictures of Kermit on Google, he found many of them. After the other members of the Family saw the pictures, some of them nearly died from laughter. Even though Jeff found funny pictures of other Muppets, such as Cookie Monster, the pictures of Kermit still remain classics. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale In The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale, Kermit is an unlockable character. Role in the story Kermit looks sadly at the Muppet Theatre, Gonzo loves ducks instead of chickens, Fozzie Bear actually tells good jokes and Miss Piggy is gone yet agein. Kermit was starting to worry that he was becoming emo, but he realized that it wasn't any of his Muppet friends' fault, it was Disney that ruined the Muppets after buying them. Taking his banjo and the gun he hid while recording his Sesame Street segments with him, Kermit leaves the Muppet Theatre for Florida, where the criminal responsible for The Muppets' downfall awaits. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Kermit punches with his left and then his right hand. 4% first hit, 5% second hit for 9% total. Side Tilt - Kermit takes off his spiky necklace and spins it in front of him once, then puts it back on. 4 hits, which all deal 2% damage. 8% total. Up Tilt - Kermit jumps up, headbutting above him. Very quick with almost no lag, 2%. Down Tilt - Kermit thrusts his right foot forward quickly. 7%. Dash Attack - After some starting lag, Kermit belly flops forward, then quickly gets up. 10%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Kermit winds up, then swipes his banjo forward quickly. It has a fair amount of starting lag, but deals heavy knockback. 18%. Up Smash - Kermit takes off his spiky neck thing and spins it several times, arcing from his left to his right in about a second. Hits 5 times. 10%, with 2% for every hit. Down Smash - Assuming a Superman-esque pose, Kermit winds up, then punches in front of him with one hand and kicks behind him with one foot. 16%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Kermit takes out his bugle/trumpet and spins around with it once screwattack-style very quickly while playing a high note. 9%. Forward Aerial - Kermit takes his banjo out and swipes it upwards through the air. 10%. Back Aerial - Kermit holds his banjo reversed in his hand by the neck, then quickly jabs it behind him. 13%, with noticeable starting lag. Up Aerial - Kermit does a high kick upwards. 8%. Down Aerial - Kermit kicks downwards three times quickly, the third kick a powerful meteor smash. First hit 3%, second hit 2%, third hit 5% for 10% total. Grab Attacks Grab - Kermit lunges forward and grabs the opponent. Pummel - Kermit headbutts the opponent. A below-average speed pummel. 3%. Forward Throw - Kermit spins the opponent around and then throws them forward. 11%. Back Throw - Kermit performs suplex to slam the opponent behind him, then turns around and slams his banjo into them. First hit 5%, second hit 11% for 16% total. Up Throw - Kermit winds up a bit, then powerfully throws the opponent upwards. 8%. Down Throw - Kermit slams his opponent into the ground, then follows up by taking off his spiky necklace and grinding it against them. Hits 6 times including the slam. First hit 7%, all other hits 1% for 12% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Kermit does a breakdance-type kick on both sides as he gets up. 5%. Ledge Attack - Kermit lifts himself up and slowly cartwheel kicks onto the stage powerfully. 14%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - ''Muppet Pistol - Kermit pulls a pistol out of nowhere and shoots it. Its bullets move very fast and deal 5%, causing no flinch or knockback. However, after 4 shots, attempting to shoot it again will cause Kermit to reload the gun, taking around a second. The reloading animation can be cancelled at any time by shielding, jumping, or walking/running, but the gun will not be reloaded if it is. Side Special - Banjo Boomerang - Kermit throws his banjo forward powerfully, and it goes out and back quickly. All the while it plays an insane solo on itself. Getting hit by it deals 14% damage. However, there is a sweetspot that appears when the banjo reaches its left- or right-most point, which deals 25% and massive knockback. Up Special - Froggy Jump - Kermit crouches down, then quickly leaps upwards in a large arc. He has super armor during the crouch portion. If an enemy is hit by him on his way up, it deals 5% damage with barely any knockback. However, if an enemy is hit on Kermit’s way down, it deals 16% and is a strong meteor smash. Down Special - Crazy Kermit Dance - Kermit spins around haphazardly, “dancing” for two seconds. This move hits 10 times. The first five hits deal 1% and the last five deal 2%, for a total of 15% if all hits connect. Kermit can move left, right, and up during this move. Final Smash - Musical Kermit - Kermit starts performing a funny dance a la Muppets in Space, singing Together Again from The Muppets Take Manhattan. Giant, highly-damaging musical notes spiral outwards from him, with each note dealing 20% damage and a lot of knockback. Animations Stage Entrance - Emerges from a large “O” which then is pulled off the stage by some cables. There is a ⅓ chance he will also say “It’s the Muppet Show, with our special guests: The opponents!” Up Taunt - Kermit looks at the screen waving, and says “Kermit the frog here!” Left Taunt - Kermit makes that one face, you know the one. Right Taunt - Kermit sits down, then sighs, and then jumps back up. Down Taunt - Kermit takes out his banjo and solos for a bit, throwing his head back. Idle 1 - Kermit claps his hands together for a bit. Idle 2 - Kermit runs his finger along his spiky necklace. Palette Swaps Default - Kermit has a green body and a lime green necklace. Red - Kermit has a red body and a pink necklace. Blue - Kermit has a sky blue body and a navy necklace. Green - Kermit has a lime green body and a white necklace. Other 1 - Kermit has a black body and a maroon necklace. Other 2 - Kermit has a pink body and a magenta necklace. Unlockable - Captain Abraham Smollett - Kermit wears a costume resembling a mix of a Colonial American and a pirate. Trivia *He has won "Frog of the Year" since his creation, only losing once to Froggy of the Big the Cat Franchise back in 1998. Over the years he has mercifully killed Frog Mario, Toad Man, Mr. Toad, Toad from the Mario Franchise (he was lost on his way to the bathroom at a Doodlebops concert), Slippy, Wart, Politoed, Flipnote Frog, Frogger, Frog from Chrono Trigger (who then went on to time travel and win all the years before), all 4 Battletoads (wait there's only 2 of them? Shiet.) and even Hypnotoad. Croagunk is next. Then Dr. Keroro. Apparently. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Powerful Beings Category:WTF Category:Singers Category:Policy Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Dat Page Category:Poop Rats Category:JrGamer27